The present invention relates to a front-loading disc player for playing what are generally referred to as "compact discs", usually having music recorded thereon, and is particularly directed towards a front-loading disc player in which the disc contents are read out by photo-electric means, i.e. employing a laser light beam.
Hitherto, players for such compact discs have been generally of top-loading configuration, in which the user must insert the disc to be played through an aperture on an upper face of the player, onto the playing mechanism. Such an arrangement has the advantage of simplicity and hence low manufacturing cost. However there is a requirement for such a compact disc player to be front-loading type, i.e. with discs being inserted into the player through a front-panel aperture, since this permits other equipment to be placed upon the upper surface of the disc player. It is an objective of the present invention to provide a new configuration for such a front-loading disc player, having the advantages of basic mechanical simplicity and minimum number of components, in order to provide low manufacturing cost and high reliability.